It's a Saving People Thing
by Guardsman2015
Summary: After spending some time away, Harry returns to Hogwarts to find things have changed. For good or ill is yet to be determined. Rated M to cover my hide. The survival of this story depends on the readers, and I am receptive of ideas and a FEW OC's. Somewhat minor crossover, will move to crossover section if I receive enough complaints. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a minor (not so minor) Harry Potter/Skyrim crossover. Read and you will understand. If anything needs translated, it will be marked with (*) from now on. As for disclaimers, I do not own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls. Never have, never will. Sadly. This disclaimer extends for however long this story lasts.**

 **"Blah"** \- Dovahzul

 _Blah -_ Thought

 _"^Blah^" -_ Parseltongue

* * *

Harry James Potter was a tired man.

In his fourth year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament was brought back in an effort to bring back an archaic tradition that had been discontinued due to the high death toll in the past. Because of his luck, Harry had been forcefully entered into the competition against his will. Turns out, the Cup at the end of the third task was a portkey.

Normally, a portkey would transport you to the designated location when activated. Again, because of Harry's luck, his magic violently collided with that of the portkeyed Cup and the Hogwarts wards after the use of some old spells Harry had learned over the course of the year. The resulting tear in the dimensions incinerated the maze after the Champions, minus Harry, had been evacuated. As for Harry, well, he was sent to a lovely realm called Tamriel.

Lovely indeed, what with several attacks by demonic hordes and near constant medieval warfare between the provinces. After spending the better part of thirteen years fighting a losing war for the Imperial Legion as a Battlemage and Healer, Harry was tired indeed.

Still wearing his heavy Legion armor and Horseman's helm from the end of the Skyrim Civil War, Harry gazed across the desolate field of bodies illuminated by the light of the setting sun. Even now, Harry could hear the cries of the dying and the clashing of steel.

"Legate Potter...what's going to happen now?"

Harry was startled out of his reverie by the voice of another survivor. He turned to face one of the nameless auxiliaries, "I...I'm not sure. How many are left?"

"Ten of able body, Legate Potter. Us included. The others...they will not survive the night. The healers are making them as comfortable as possible," The auxiliary reported.

Harry looked across the field to the south where the Aldmeri line had been. There was movement, and it looked like the Thalmor survivors were preparing some sort of ritual. Harry rolled his shoulders and breathed deeply, the stench of death heavy in the air.

"Well, auxiliary, those Aldmeri dogs are still breathing, and we've got some fight left in us. Get the others assembled. One last push, then we can rest. Leave the healers here, we won't be needing them where we are going," Harry said with an exhausted grin.

The auxiliary nodded, his expression grim. The remaining legionnaires grouped together, their armor barely holding together after the day long battle. Swords drawn, the remaining Imperials charged across the field, Harry tossing lightning bolts the entire way.

They collided with the surviving Aldmeri, who engaged the Imperials to buy time for the Thalmor ritual. More men and elves died screaming, blades in their guts, as Harry burst through the Aldmeri line, charging straight into the Thalmor, disrupting the ritual much to the horror of the elves. A bright burst of light blinded Harry, then all was dark.

* * *

When Harry's vision returned, he was no longer standing amidst a field of corpses. Instead, he was standing before a castle he thought he would never see again.

"Hogwarts..." Harry trailed off. Looking around, he saw that he was standing upon what appeared to be scorched earth. Dimly, he remembered that the quidditch pitch used to be here. The lights of Hogwarts shined brightly in the day's dying light, so Harry could make out a group of silouhettes running towards him. Following his instinct, Harry raised his sword between him and those he could barely see before him as his vision blurred.

"What the bloody hell?!"

Harry vaguely recognized the voice, but could not recall the owner's name, "Come no closer."

Lightning crackled around Harry's left hand before fizzling out as he staggered backwards. His sword fell from numb fingers as he sank to his knees. Just before his eyes closed, Harry saw a red light speeding towards him.

* * *

"So," Severus Snape drawled, "anyone want to hazard a guess on how a bloody Roman appeared here?"

"He's no Roman, Severus," Hermione Granger muttered, "he spoke perfect English. Accented, yes, but English nonetheless."

It had been a few years since Hermione had graduated Hogwarts with honours. She had recently completed her Charms Mastery and had taken over as the Charms Professor after Fillius Flitwick had retired. Neville Longbottom was now the Herbology Professor and Daphne Greengrass was the new Potions Mistress. Snape was the Deputy Headmaster and Head of Slytherin though he no longer taught any classes. Minerva McGonagall was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and she had passed the title of Head of Gryffindor to Neville Longbottom. The new Transfiguration Professor was now Tracey Davis.

After Harry had disappeared, things had turned dark for awhile. Voldemort's return had sent a lot of people running, though his battle with Dumbledore had resulted in a second sundering loss of body at the cost of Dumbledore's life. Notes the previous headmaster had left behind paved the way for the Horcrux hunt, though no one had been able to locate Voldemort's familiar Nagini, who was the final Horcrux.

Things were peaceful for now, and the Malfoys had surprised the light by allying with the Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort's second defeat and the death of Dumbledore. It was only a matter of time, however, until Voldemort returned since Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped the second Death Eater purge.

Amelia Bones was the new Minister of Magic while Kingsley Shacklebot was the Head of the DMLE. Sirius Black, who had been cleared of all charges when Peter Pettigrew had been discovered to be alive, was the Head Hit Wizard while Rufus Scrimgeour was the Head Auror. This meant that the defense budget in the Ministry was being increased so as to make sure Wizarding Britain was ready when Voldemort returned.

Hermione levitated the unconcious warrior into he Hospital Wing while Hagrid had retrieved the battle-worn sword the soldier had dropped.

"Who the devil is this?!" Poppy Pomfrey was still Hogwarts' Mediwitch, though Hannah Abbott was her apprentice until Poppy retired.

"We found him in this condition on the old quidditch pitch," Hermione said, "Minerva alerted us that the wards there had been tripped."

"I see. Help me get his armor off, then we'll see what the damage is," Poppy sighed.

Severus; who had accompanied Hermione in case the warrior woke up; eased the spartan style helmet off his head, revealing a worn out man with a full beard and long black hair that reached to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Everyone froze when Poppy swept the hair out of the warrior's face, and the tray Hannah carried over clattered to the floor.

Severus Snape, his ever present sneer gone, went as pale as the rest of those present, "Potter..."

* * *

When Harry awoke, it was to a familiar ceiling, though he hadn't seen it in years. He groaned softly as he sat up in the dark Hospital Wing only to realize he was only wearing a pair of sleeping pants that were too short in the legs. He looked himself over for any lingering injuries, and upon finding none, swung his legs off the bed and stood shakily. He shuffled barefoot across the stone floor and pulled a cloak from the coat rack near the door.

Donning the too small cloak (which Harry let hang open), he stepped out into the hall and made his way down the corridors until he was standing before a familiar painting with a pear. Tickling the fruit, the painting swung open revealing a bustling kitchen preparing for a Hogwarts breakfast that would take place in a few hours time.

Hearing a small gasp, Harry turned to see a familiar face, "Dobby?"

The house elf burst into tears at that, "The Great Harry Potter remembers Dobby!"

Harry smiled sadly as he put a hand atop Dobby's head, "I'm not great, Dobby. If I were, I wouldn't have had to kill so many people while I was gone. How about some food?"

With that, Harry was sat down at a small table with a large western breakfast placed before him. Harry ate the food silently, and smiled once he was finished.

"I haven't had a meal like this in years," Harry said with a wide smile, "my compliments to the chef."

Dobby wailed as he clung to Harry's leg. That was how Hermione found them when she entered the kitchen with the Marauder's Map in hand. Dobby blubbering about a modest Harry, and a war weary Harry awkwardly comforting the hysterical house elf.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing there, trying to keep a frown on her face, though the corners of her mouth kept twitching, "A little help here?"

Hermione sighed, "Alright, Dobby. Harry needs to get back to the Hospital Wing, since he's not supposed to be up and about yet."

Dobby nodded and scurried off so he could help with breakfast.

"And you, Mister Potter," Hermione growled, "should be resting! Magical exhaustion when you have resevoirs as large as yours is a very serious problem!"

Harry shrugged, "That sort of thing happens when you fight a war with real elves for over a decade. How have you been, Hermione?"

Hermione gaped at Harry's casual redirection, "Th-things were kind of rough after you disappeared. Voldemort came back, but Dumbledore stopped him temporarily. It's only a matter of time until he returns again. Neville and I are teachers at Hogwarts now. So are Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis."

"Really? Good for you, Mione," Harry smiled.

"You said you fought a war, Harry? Why?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. The Elephant was screaming at her.

"Aye, and it was either fight or be enslaved. Thirteen years of medieval warfare and demon incursions is enough to make the most stalwart mage exhausted, physically and magically," Harry said, scratching his beard.

"Mage? Those don't exist anymore here," Hermione said, raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't exactly grow up around here, did I?" Harry led the way back to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey waited, one foot tapping impatiently.

"Still haven't changed, I see," Poppy frowned.

"Don't usually have the luxury of lying around. Excellent work, madam, almost as good as the healers in my regiment," Harry said, draping the borrowed cloak on the rack at the door before walking to the bed he woke up in, "where are my things?"

"Severus and Minerva wanted to make sure you didn't have any items that would be...dangerous to students," Hermione said, not looking Harry in the eye.

"So, you are going through my belongings. Most of which are either enchanted or written in cipher. Do tell them to be careful with the spear head, it has a mind of its own," Harry chuckled, letting Poppy run a number of diagnostic spells over him.

"Exposure to dragon's fire, demon magicks, numerous dark curses, necromancy... just what have you been doing while you were gone, Mister Potter?"

"Killing a lot of the things that you mentioned. My teacher was something of a dragon slayer. Besides his vampire friend, he abhorred necromancy," Harry chuckled again, "she has been practicing magic far longer than he was alive, after all."

"Friends with vampires?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Werewolves too. Of course, there was an entire fighters' guild of wolves. Damned effective too. Hired them for a few jobs myself, no survivors, great intimidation tactics, and they demoralize enemy armies when they charge out of the mist while wearing full armor in their wolf forms," Harry said grinning at the women's horrified expressions.

"Harry, that is something Voldemort would have done," Hermione said, her face drained of color.

"The elves have done far worse, I assure you," Harry said, "razing entire cities, raising the dead to serve as fodder and impaling survivors. I think using werewolves is a much kinder tactic, don't you think?"

Neither woman said anything, so Harry shrugged, "Anyways, is it possible that I can get some fitting clothes? Unless you want me to walk around in trousers too small and bare-chested."

"Uh," Hermione said gracefully, going red in the face, "just a moment. Dobby?"

"Yes, Missy Grangy?" Dobby said, appearing with a soft pop.

"Are Harry's clothes ready?" Hermione asked.

"They are. I's be right back," Dobby disappeared, reappearing with Harry's cleaned tunic and trousers. Harry dropped the trousers he wore, not bothered with his current audience.

"H-Harry!" Hermione shouted, hands shooting up to cover her eyes.

"Hm? Oh, sorry," Harry said with a slight shrug. He dressed quickly and handed the borrowed trousers to Dobby, "my boots?"

Dobby disappeared with the pants, and returned with the worn leather boots and handed them to Harry before disappearing once more.

Harry slipped the boots on and walked towards the door, "So, where are my things?"

"Oh, Severus had them taken to the old Potions lab, where we had our class. Daphne moved it to the first floor when she took over as Potions Mistress," Hermione said, walking quickly to catch up to Harry's long strides.

"That's nice. So, how is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Neville took over as the Herbology Professor and Head of Gryffindor after Minerva was made Headmistress and Pomona retired. I took over for Fillius, Daphne for Severus when he became Deputy Headmaster, and Tracey took over as the Transfiguration Professor. Ronald Weasley," Hermione hissed, "played professional quidditch with the Chudley Cannons as keeper for a few years, I believe he is either working for his brothers or the Ministry, not that I care about the prat. Ginny is still playing for the Harpies as a chaser. Draco is in the Auror Corps, I believe he is up for his promotion to Captain soon. He married Daphne's sister, Astoria, shortly after graduation. By the way, have you kept up with your studies, Harry?"

"In a fashion, yes. Magic is done without a foci in Tamriel, so I had to brush up on wandless magic. Restoration, Conjuration, Alteration, Mysticism, Illusion, Destruction, Enchanting, and Alchemy were the schools I studied. Mysticism, a more or less forgotten school of magic, I learned from the Nerevarine. He was a three hundred year old Dunmer, by the way," Harry said.

"Dunmer?" Hermione echoed, trying to wrap her mind around not using a foci.

"Dark Elf. The war I fought was against the Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor more specifically. The Aldmeri Dominion was ruled by Altmer, High Elves, and they subjugated both the Bosmer and the Khajiit. Bosmer being Wood Elves, and Khajiit being a cat-like species. The Altmer believed that _they_ were the superior race, the closest to the Divine, so they believed that they had the right to rule all of Tamriel. I was a member of the Imperial Legion, and therefore a member of the enemy. They attacked the city my regiment was garrisoned in, ended up leveling the city and most of my regiment. I took the survivors and marched on the enemy since that was our only option left at that point. The Thalmor were conducting some sort of ritual, which I disrupted, and the next thing I knew, I was standing outside Hogwarts. I wonder what the knife-ears were trying to do," Harry trailed off, coming to a stop in front of the old Potions Lab in the dungeons.

Hermione opened the door, revealing Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Septima Vector, Sinistra Aurora, and Bathsheda Babbling standing around a table which had Harry's belongings scattered across its surface. Harry's armor was placed along the left side of the table; his sword next to the armor; his journals and sketchbooks on the right side of the table along with his spell tomes, scrolls maps, and star charts; potions ingredients in the middle of the table; and an engraved spear head in between the ingredients and his sword.

"Harry woke up earlier this morning, and I found him in the kitchens instead of in his bed," Hermione said when the other staff looked up.

"Harry James Potter," Minerva said, her eyes moist, "it has been awhile since we last saw you. Where have you been?"

"A place called Tamriel. Find anything interesting?" Harry asked with a knowing grin, gesturing to the table.

"Well, as you know, Mr. Potter, your books are written in cipher, and I am unfamiliar with the runes used. The armor you wore was enchanted to increase the strength of the wearer, increase the regeneration of ones' magic, and to resist most forms of spell fire. The sword, I saw, had some sort of fire enchantment, and I believe it has been silvered? Again, since I am unfamiliar with the runes used, I can't be sure," Bathsheda said excitedly, eyes bright as she waved her hands at the mentioned objects.

Harry's grin widened, "Continue."

"I saw that you had star charts, but I am not familiar with any of the constellations," Aurora said, pointing to the star chart that was unrolled, "and that there was more than one lunar body. That alone means you weren't on Earth. Perhaps another world, or another plane?"

"An interesting theory," Harry said, "anything else?"

"None of these plants or ingredients exist around here, except for these," Severus said, pointing to the heart and the unicorn horn on the table, "a human heart and a unicorn horn."

"The heart which is used in brewing a blood potion for vampires, which can be used as a means of sustenance in the absence of an actual feeding; and the unicorn horn used in a purifying brew. As for the runes, Professor Babbling, they are written in the Tamrielic Dragon Tongue. The star charts, Professor Sinistra, are of the sky over Nirn; the moons are Masser and Secunda. The ingredients you are not familiar with, Professor Snape, are native to Tamriel. Tamriel is the central continent of Nirn, Yokuda to the west, Atmora to the north, Akavir to the east, and Pyandonea to the southwest. Aldmeris is much like Atlantis in the fact that no one knows where it is. Yokuda was destroyed by some cataclysm, so there is nothing where that continent used to be since it sunk into the ocean. Any questions?" Harry asked.

"I could go on about the creation myths of Nirn, and the people that inhabit Nirn if you want," Harry continued, opening one of his sketchbooks. He flipped through the pages until he got to the middle where he had drawn a side-by-side comparison of all the races of Tamriel, "These are the natives of Tamriel. Since I have never been to Akavir or Pyandonea, I am not sure what the natives there look like."

Looking over the open book for a moment, Minerva studied the man Harry had become, "You are a far cry from the small, skinny boy that used to attend Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. Have you kept up with your studies?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, who stifled a chuckle, before answering, "Sort of, yes. Foci are not used in Tamriel, since the lands there are positively bathed in magic. Much the same here, but the wizards and witches of Earth have conditioned themselves into relying on wands as a foci for magic. Much of the magic I learned in Tamriel is wandless and has no incantation. I forged that armor and sword myself, then enchanted it myself, if that tells you anything. These tomes," Harry pointed to the spell books, "teach the reader how to access one's core, mould the magic, then channel it into the desired spell. Once mastered, the spell is near instantaneous in effect. An example, perhaps?"

Harry raised a hand and cast the candlelight spell, a ball of light coming to life and floating above Harry's right shoulder, all in the span of a second and without a word.

"The candlelight spell," Harry said, gesturing to the ball of light, "is much like the lumos spell taught here in the first year. The light does not require a foci to be directed, as it follows the caster before the spell eventually fizzles out. For a more direct application of this spell, one simply casts the magelight spell. The magelight spell does much the same as the candlelight spell in that it creates a ball of light. With the magelight spell, however, the ball of light is cast at any surface the caster desires, and the light does not move. Again, the spell will disperse with time. Both the candlelight spell and the magelight spell fall under the Alteration school of magic, one of the five basic schools of magic taught in Tamriel. The basic schools are Alteration, Restoration, Illusion, Conjuration, and Destruction. Enchanting, Mysticism, and Alchemy are not taught, so much as learned at one's own initiative. Mysticism has not been taught in some time, however, and I learned that school from the three hundred year old Archmage. Alchemy is not the same in Tamriel as it is here. Alchemy is the art of potion and poison making, where as Alteration is the art of changing the self and the world around oneself through the application of magic. An example of this is converting one's skin into stone as a form of armor. Destruction is self explanatory. Restoration is the school of healing, and a school used to combat the undead. Shield spells fall under the Restoration school. Conjuration is art of summoning, ranging from the summoning or a weapon or armor to creatures from the realm of Oblivion. Demons, in other words. Illusion is the art mof magic that allows one to manipulate the perceptions of one's opponents. An example of this is using my magic to convince an enemy that I am their friend, thus calming my opponent. Another example is using my magic to convince an enemy that their allies are really their enemy, thus causing a frenzy amoungst the enemy force. Needless to say," Harry grinned, "I have kept up with my studies of magic. Sort of."

"So you enchanted these yourself? Mr. Potter, I have only seen this quality in artifacts from the Founders' Era and in Goblin crafting," Bathsheda said in awe.

"Still as arrogant as your father, it seems," Severus sneered.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Listen, Snape. I have spent the last thirteen years killing creatures and people more powerful than any of you in this room. We could have a duel, let you vent your childish anger, or whatever. I will tell you this one time though: I have no time to waste on childish games or grudges. If you have a problem, tell me to my face and we can fight it out, if necessary, or discuss it like the grown men that we are."

"There will not be any dueling on school grounds if I have anything to say about it," Minerva shouted angrily.

"Perhaps that is for the best, Professor, since I'm not shy about killing fools," Harry spat. Severus reached for his wand, but Harry grinned viciously.

" **Fus Ro Dah!** "

With those three words, Severus was hurtled through the air by unseen force, crashing through numerous desks before colliding with enough force to crack the stone wall on the far side of the room. The other teachers, who were standing a good distance away from Snape were still staggered, barely keeping their feet on the ground.

"Th-that...that wasn't a banishing charm," Hermione stammered.

"That, in Dovahzul, was Force Balance Push. Magic literally channeled through speech. I know the language, but the use of the Voice requires _years_ of training, which is why I only know two shouts. Unrelenting Force is one of them, pray that you don't see the other in use," Harry said coldly. Looking at Severus, who struggled to get to his feet, Harry spoke up once more, " **Hok zey einsuk ahrk Zu'u fen krii hi.*** "

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is my first story posted on this site. Please be kind and review, and tell me what y'all think!**

 *** Cross me and I will kill you**

 **Google search Thu'um translator to find the engine I used to accurately translate from English to Dovahzul and vice versa. It will be the first result that pops up. Credit for this engine goes to the amazing dudes that put the site together.**

 **I am willing to take suggestions for a pairing, if any readers are interested. OC's are welcome, though I will only accept 3-4 of those. Fill out the form and submit a review with the character info.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:** (Fill this out if your character is a werewolf, vampire, half-giant, etc)

 **Background:** (Whether they are from Tamriel or Earth, what their job was, etc)

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Skills:** (Preferred combat styles, what type of armor/robes they wear, etc)

 **Keep in mind, folks, this is not required.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Blah"** \- Dovahzul

 _Blah -_ Thought

 _"^Blah^" -_ Parseltongue

* * *

Harry looked over his armor as he placed it upon the mannequin, scrubbing the dried blood off, before looking over his chipped sword, "Need a forge to repair this. I'll need to visit the goblins as well."

Storing his sketchbooks and journals in his leather pack, Harry shouldered the bag and left the room the staff of Hogwarts had let him use while he was in the castle. Catching up with Neville, Tracey, and Daphne had been an interesting time last night. Severus had kept his distance and they hadn't said a word to each other since the incident in the old Potions Lab.

"You're leaving?"

Harry turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, "I am. I have some business in Diagon Alley today at Gringotts, figured I'd have a look around while I'm there to see if anything has changed."

Harry still wore his tan tunic and brown trousers, his worn leather boots, though he had put on his sword belt, sheathing his Imperial gladius at his left hip. He had shaved before going to bed, revealing a roguishly handsome man, though he had kept the long hair, which he had slicked back and tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull, though a few strands still escaped the tie and hung over his face. Even with long hair, his mop still tried to defy him.

"I see. Well, do be careful, we haven't told anyone that you are back yet. You are always welcome here at Hogwarts if you need a place to stay," Hermione said.

"Well, I'll be back before nightfall, so I'm leaving some of my things here. Have fun with your classes, Mione," Harry winked, then left the room and headed towards the entry hall. He passed a few students, some of whom gasped upon seeing him. Leaving the castle, he headed straight into Hogsmeade and walked to the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't surprised to see Madam Rosemerta still manning the bar, though she had few customers today.

"Hello, dear, what can I get...for..you...Harry Potter?" Rosemerta asked breathlessly when she caught sight of the scar openly displayed on Harry's forehead. "You disappeared years ago!"

"I did," Harry said with a nod, "just got back day before yesterday. Spent some time recovering up at Hogwarts, and now I'm off on business in Diagon Alley. How have you been, Rosemerta?"

"Busy as always, during the year. You just missed a Hogsmeade weekend," Rosemerta said with a soft smile.

"I suppose I did. Well, I'd best be off if I want to be back by nightfall. Perhaps I'll have dinner and a drink here tonight, if you're still open during the week?" Harry asked. He had missed the soft lighting and comfortable atmosphere provided by the Three Broomsticks, though his did not miss the crowds.

"For you, sugar, I'll be open. In return, however, I expect to hear some stories," Rosemerta said, pointing at Harry with a stern expression on her face, though Harry saw the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

"Of course, who am I to deny a Lady her wishes," Harry said with an exaggerated bow before heading over to the public Floo, "Leaky Cauldron!"

* * *

Harry stepped out of the Floo into the Leaky Cauldron, nodded to Tom, and stepped out into the alley. He drew his sword, and channeling magic through the blade, he tapped the brick that opened the entryway, revealing a bustling alley.

"Business as usual," Harry chuckled to himself as he sheathed his sword. He made his way through the alley, ignoring the people that looked his way and did a double take. Some of their faces were priceless, he had to admit. Stepping into Gringotts, Harry was reminded of his first visit to the Goblin Bank years ago.

"Well this hasn't changed," Harry mused. He stepped up to the counter and waited for the goblin to acknowledge his presence. The goblin in question was one Harry remembered well from his first visit to the Bank.

"Name?" Griphook asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Harry Potter."

Griphook looked up, curses dying on his tongue when he took in the wizard before him. Clearing his throat, he frowned, "We will have to confirm your identity. Please wait over there while we prepare a private room." He gestured to the unoccupied seating area that was flanked by two armored goblins.

"Very well," Harry said courteously with a nod. He made his way towards the waiting area, though he didn't take a seat. He kept both armored goblins in view while he waited nearly an hour until a younger goblin approached.

"Harry Potter? Your room is ready, follow me," The unnamed goblin said firmly, turning without waiting for a response.

Harry merely sighed and followed after the goblin, taking note that Griphook was no longer present at his desk in the Lobby. They passed through numerous halls, taking different turns at each intersection they came across, so Harry knew the goblin was trying to confuse the wizard he was escorting. When the goblin finally came to a stop, he turned and opened the door, gesturing for Harry to walk in first.

Resting his left hand on the pommel of his sword, Harry walked into the room and scanned his surroundings, _four armored goblins, Griphook standing off to one side, another goblin next to Griphook, and an older goblin sitting behind an ornate desk_.

"Greetings, **aal hin diirz gejahriitir voth yuvon ahrk sos do hin enemies bo freely*** ," Harry said, bowing slighty at the waist, though he still kept the warriors in view.

"I am not familiar with the language, wizard," The goblin behind the desk said, tilting his head slightly, "and I know quite a few languages. What was it?"

"A language I learned while I was away, Dovahzul. It is not used in this realm by anyone but me," Harry said.

"And what did you say?" The goblin asked.

"May your vaults overflow with gold and the blood of your enemies flow freely," Harry said with a slight grin.

The goblin was silent for a moment, studying the human before him, before nodding, "Well said. I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts. You claim to be Harry Potter?"

"I do," Harry confirmed.

"We have a test we perform when we want to confirm the identity of someone placing a claim on high profile accounts. Since Harry Potter disappeared thirteen years ago, you understand why we wish to perform this test?" Ragnok asked.

"I understand. What does this test entail?" Harry asked.

Ragnok pulled an ornate dagger from a desk drawer and placed it on the desk before him next to a blank piece of parchment, "This is the dagger we use in a Blood Inheritance Test. Once blood is drawn, a drop of blood is placed onto this spelled parchment, and if the testee is to inherit anything, it will be listed on the parchment, along with their true identity and capabilities. Will you take this test?"

Harry nodded, "I have no problem with that, as long as the blood used will be destroyed upon completion of the test. I have seen enough blood magic in the past, so I will not be careless in this matter."

Ragnok nodded, his respect for the human jumping up a notch, "Very well. Step foward and hold out your dominant hand."

Harry did as asked, holding out his right hand. Ragnok placed the dagger tip to Harry's index finger, drawing blood, then tapped the dagger, letting a drop fall and hit the top of the parchment. The parchment flashed for a moment before words began to scroll across its surface, soon filling the parchment.

 _ **Name: Harry James Potter-Thel**_

 _ **Age: 27**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Titles: Legate of the 2nd Battlemage Regiment, 4th Imperial Legion**_

 _ **Sworn Brother of the Dovahkiin, Kelwyn Thel**_

 _ **Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell by inheritance**_

 _ **Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor by inheritance**_

 _ **Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter by inheritance**_

 _ **Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin by conquest**_

 _ **Lord of the Ancient House of Gaunt by conquest**_

 _ **Lord of the House of Riddle by conquest**_

 _ **Rank: Archmage**_

 _ **Capabilities: Archmage-level Wandless Magic**_

 _ **Archmage-level Battle Magic**_

 _ **Archmage-level Healing Magic**_

 _ **Archmage-level Alchemy**_

 _ **Dovahzul**_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

The previously unnamed goblin promptly fainted once the parchment finished filling out, though Griphook hadn't fared much better. Ragnok himself was pale when he looked up at Harry who hadn't been surprised by what was revealed.

"Well, Lord Potter, may I be the first to properly welcome you back to the Magical World. A six-fold Lord and an Archmage...one of those haven't been seen since the time of Merlin," Ragnok said, looking Harry in the eye.

"Now, Archmage was a rank held by the head of the College of Winterhold in Skyrim, how does that rank factor in here in Britain?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ragnok started, "you have muggles at the bottom of the chain. Next is squibs, followed by your basic wizard and witch. After them is warlock, then sorcerer. Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort were both Sorcerers, capable of some wandless magic, but far more capable than the standard wizard or witch in foci-reliant magic. After sorcerer comes the mages, capable of wandless magic across the board, then Archmage. No one truly knows what an Archmage is capable of, and since no one has qualified as a Mage since the Founders of Hogwarts, measuring the capabilities of an Archmage is impossible."

"Hm," Harry rubbed his jaw, "is it possible to keep this to ourselves?"

Ragnok nodded and placed a case upon the table, containing the Potter ring , "So, Lord Potter, do you have any other business with Gringotts today?"

"Well, I'd like to set up another account under the House of Thel, then deposit this," Harry reached into his pack and withdrew a simple leather pouch, "in vault of said account. Please take the fee for the new account out of the Potter Vaults. There is an expansion charm, of sorts, on the inside of that pouch. Please send me a financial statement of all my accounts when everything with the Thel account has been finalized. I am staying at Hogwarts for the time being until we can have a look at the properites I own. Until then, Lord Ragnok, I bid you good day."

Harry wasn't surprised to see the sea of red and blue cloaks waiting for him when he stepped out of Gringotts. At the front of the formation was a mildly familiar older woman wearing a monocle.

"Harry Potter?" The woman asked over the noise of the crowd behind the line of Aurors and Hitwizards.

"Yeees?" Harry drew out his response, counting the numbers arrayed against him, _five Aurors and fifteen Hitwizards, not sure who the two grey cloaks are._

"I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Amelia Bones, and I am the current Minister of Magic. If you are not busy, we would like a word with you at the Ministry," The monocled woman said.

"Umhmm, and the escort?" Harry asked, nodding towards the cloaks behind her.

"For our protection, of course," Amelia said with a slight smile.

Harry chuckled, "Uh-huh. Well, I was planning on hitting a few shops here in the alley, but I would be...honored...to accept your proposal. I assume, due to the numbers, that we will be traveling via portkey?"

"Of course," Amelia said.

Harry walked down the steps of Gringotts, his left hand resting on the pommel of his sword, recognizing one of the Aurors as he drew closer, "Well met, Auror Malfoy. I have heard you are up for promotion soon?"

Draco Malfoy hesitated a moment before answering, "I am, Mr. Potter. You seem... different from the last time I saw you."

"It's Lord Potter now, just took the position a few moments ago. As for being different, everyone changes with time. Congradulations, Auror Malfoy, I am sure the wife must be proud," Harry said with a smile. Amelia held up a length of rope that the grey cloaks and Aurors grabbed. Apparently, the Hitwizards were taking another portkey. Hesitating for a moment, Harry reached out and grabbed the rope.

"Activate."

* * *

Harry's vision swam, but when it returned to normal, he saw that the room they appeared in was surrounded by grey cloaks.

"Lord Potter, I am Algernon Croaker, Chief Unspeakable. Welcome to the Department of Mysteries," An older man stepped foward, his beard turning white with age, his grey cloak edged with silver.

"Greetings, Chief Croaker. To what do I owe this...pleasure?" Harry asked, hand still resting on the pommel of his sword.

"We were made aware of a certain prophecy by the late Albus Dumbledore concerning you and Voldemort. Since you had disappeared thirteen years ago, no one was left that could truly defeat Voldemort, as the prophecy states that neither you or Voldemort can live while the other survives. We were aware of your return two days ago as well. Tell me, have you ever heard of the term 'horcrux?' " Algernon asked.

"Soul container. Used as a modified form of lichdom. Instead of binding your essence to a piece of your mortal form, a horcux is formed by splitting your soul and storing it in a container holding value to the one performing the ritual. Black magic, that. Never was a fan of soul magic. Just as bad as Necromancy, as far as I am concerned," Harry chuckled, "though I did meet ONE necromancer that I became friends with. Of course, she was a vampire, so she had been practicing magic far longer than I have been alive. Faaarr longer. So I assume you didn't destroy all of his horcruxes before confronting him, then?"

"No, we didn't, Lord Potter. Albus thought you might have been one, and Nagini escaped with Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew," Amelia said.

"Well, I WAS a horcrux. However, when I helped Kelwyn and Serana with the Dawnguard Prophecy, we had to go to the Soul Cairn," Harry said, though he was cut off by Algernon.

"THE Soul Cairn?"

Harry tilted his head when he looked at Algernon, "You know of it?"

"I do, Lord Potter," Algernon said, his face grim, "and you went there in person?"

"I did. Serana had to perform a partial soul trap on both Kelwyn and myself. The horcrux was destroyed in the process. We both recovered our soul fragments, though we...sort of bonded with that damned realm. I was told that I could travel there freely now. I have no desire to return to that accursed realm, so don't ask," Harry said firmly.

"Lord Potter, you have no idea...just the fact that you physically went there is remarkable, that you returned with your soul intact...it has never happened to date. So all that is left is Nagini," Algernon mused.

"Excuse me, what is the Soul Cairn?" Amelia asked.

"That is the place where souls go when used as a power source in the black arts, Madam Bones. Using a soul to power enchantments, for example. The energy of the soul remains to power the enchantment, while the soul and the conciousness are damned and sent to the Soul Cairn where they may never know rest or the possibility of moving on," Algernon stated.

"Which is why I brute force whatever I enchant, using my own magic to power the enchantments I perform. Crude, but effective, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Well, Lord Potter, that is how enchantments are performed here," Algernon said with a chuckle, "of course only the most powerful of magic users can create any lasting enchantment. Such as you, for example."

"What do you mean, Algernon?" Amelia asked, confused. "Potter doesn't seem more powerful than a veteran Auror to me."

Algernon smiled, "Well, we can thank Lord Potter for that. If were to stop suppressing his Aura, I suspect it would be difficult to breathe this close to him, since his magic would be literally cooking the air around him. See, I am a Warlock. Albus and Voldemort were Sorcerers, so both were more powerful than myself. Lord Potter here, he is an entirely different League. Have you noticed that he doesn't carry a wand, Madam Bones? It is because he no longer needs one to perform magic. If Lord Potter were ever to have children or take up apprentices, I suspect that it would begin a new era of magic, after all, there hasn't been a Mage since the Founders."

"You have got to be shitting me..." Draco said, paling visibly.

"I assure you, Auror Malfoy, this is no joke. I will confer with the rest of the Unspeakables about planning contingencies should Voldemort returns before we find Nagini. Madam Bones, Lord Potter, I bid you good day," Algernon said, walking out of the room, his Unspeakables following him.

"So, Madam Bones, was there anything you needed from me?" Harry asked.

Amelia looked at him, gobsmacked, "I...I...I'm not sure. I would like to assign Aurors to you for security purposes, if you are not opposed to the idea."

Harry grinned, "Would this be for my security, or for Magical Britain's security?"

Amelia slapped his arm before responding, "For Britain, I suspect. Auror Malfoy, you and Auror Tonks are now part of Lord Potter's security detail. Please inform your new partner before Lord Potter leaves the Ministry."

* * *

Harry grinned as he walked through the foyer of the Ministry, winking at the woman sitting at the front desk. Malfoy jogged to catch up, sighing.

"I sent Tonks an urgent message, so she'll meet us in Diagon Alley. Where were you planning on going?" Draco asked.

"Flourish and Blotts, Whizz Hard Books, and Obscurus Books in Diagon Alley. Would you happen to know if Knockturn Alley has a bookstore?" Harry asked.

"It does, why?" Draco asked slowly.

"No reason, just browsing. No harm in knowing what is out there, right? Leaky Cauldron!" Harry stepped into the Floo with a grin. Emerging from the other side, Harry nodded at Tom before continuing into the Alley, Draco following at a slight distance.

"Perhaps we should get you a new wardrobe as well?" Draco suggested.

"Hmm," Harry looked down at his rather ragged looking tunic, "I suppose you are right. What is the best place for that?"

"Twilfitt and Tattings, mother frequents that shop. I do as well, much better that Madam Malkin's, in my opinion. Muggle fashion has been on the rise, recently, so you don't have to get robes," Draco said.

"Well, lead the way, Auror Malfoy," Harry said with an exaggerated bow.

"Call me Draco, Potter, since it seems like we'll be stuck together for awhile," Draco muttered.

"Same goes, Draco. Ah, the lovely Auror Tonks has arrived it seems," Harry grinned.

The woman in question stumbled over her robe as she jogged over to the two men, Harry quick to catch her by the arm to steady her, "Thanks, mate. You must be Harry Potter, caused quite a fuss back in the Ministry. Here too, I reckon."

"This is Auror Nymphadora don't-call-me-that Tonks," Draco said with a smirk, "my cousin. Yours too, since your grandmother was a Black."

"Oh? Well aren't we a happy family," Harry's grin widened, "Draco was just leading us to Twilfitt and Tattings for a wardrobe upgrade since my clothes seem a bit...worn out."

"Call me Nymphadora again, dear cousin, and I'll hex your bits off," Tonks said sweetly, "and your clothes do look a bit wore out. Put them to work, have you?"

"Indeed. Draco, if you would?" Harry said with a slight wave.

"This way, then," Draco muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter up. Two follows and one review in one day, not bad for my first story. Will try to keep updates somewhat frequent, but may not be as often as this. I do work the twelve hour midnight shift, after all.**

 ***May your vaults overflow with gold and the blood of your enemies flow freely**

 **Google search Thu'um translator to find the engine I used to accurately translate from English to Dovahzul and vice versa. It will be the first result that pops up. Credit for this engine goes to the amazing dudes that put the site together.**

 **I am willing to take suggestions for a pairing, if any readers are interested. OC's are welcome, though I will only accept 3-4 of those. Fill out the form and submit a review with the character info.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:** (Fill this out if your character is a werewolf, vampire, half-giant, etc)

 **Background:** (Whether they are from Tamriel or Earth, what their job was, etc)

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Skills:** (Preferred combat styles, what type of armor/robes they wear, etc)

 **Keep in mind, folks, this is not required.**


End file.
